Et pourquoi pas DiNozzo ?
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Aaahhh le miracle de la naissance...


**Auteur :** Ayana

**Genre : **Humour (vaguement)

**Saison :** spoiler saison 5 épisode 13

**Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages de la série NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas. Bon d'accord je serais incapable de dire à qui ils appartiennent mais je crois que si c'était à moi je le saurais...

**Résumé : **Ah le miracle de la naissance.... C'est merveilleux jusqu'au moment où il faut trouver un nom au nouveau venu, et là, les choses se compliquent ! Surtout si les amis s'en mêlent...

**Note:** Ma première et peut être dernière tentative de fanfic NCIS, je ne sais pas si ça plaira aux fans mais en tout cas j'ai aimé tenter le coup...

Je n'ai pas trouvé de béta pour cette fic alors si vous y trouvez quelques fautes, d'avance pardon.

Bonne lecture !

xox

**Et pourquoi pas DiNozzo ?**

xox

- Et si on l'appelait Dino ? Le diminutif de DiNozzo ! Et sa soeur pourra s'appeler Ziva !

- Euh Abby.... je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une excellente idée... protesta McGee.

- Tu devrais peut être le serrer moins fort, fit remarquer Ziva, j'ai l'impression qu'il change de couleur.

- Je suis sûr que DiNozzo aime mes câlins !

- Mais je ne vis que pour eux Abs !

Tous se retournèrent vers Tony au moment où il entra. Il s'approcha d'eux avec un large sourire aux lèvres :

- Quand on parle du pou...

- Du loup, Zi... la reprit Timothy avant d'être arrêté par un regard assassin de la jeune femme.

- J'ai raté quelque chose, le Bleu ?

Abby lança un regard boudeur à McGee qui lui répondit par un soupir résigné avant de se tourner vers son équipier :

- Elle veut l'appeler DiNozzo ! Et moi je trouve ça ridicule !

- Mais McGeeeeeeeee rétorqua la scientifique mi-indignée, mi-suppliante.

- Moi je ne trouve pas ça si mal, acquiesça Ziva.

Son amie se tourna vers elle avec un sourire de triomphe.

- Reste à savoir s'il sera à la hauteur pour porter un tel nom, lança Tony.

- Il passe son temps à dormir et j'ai terriblement envie de lui tirer dessus dès qu'il ouvre la bouche. D'après moi il est déjà à la hauteur de la réputation.

Les agents David et DiNozzo se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle voix s'élève dans la pièce :

- Justement, comment est-on sensé les différencier s'ils portent le même nom ?

Abby eut un sursaut et Timothy se leva brusquement pour faire face à son supérieur.

- Gibbs ! Je t'ai dit de ne plus arriver sournoisement comme ça !

Jethro ne répondit pas à la jeune femme mais s'approcha pour observer de plus près ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Une expression d'étonnement passa sur son visage puis il se recula :

- McGee, je peux savoir ce que ces chiens font ici ?

Le regard de l'ex marine se fixa sur son subalterne :

- Je... je vais les ramener chez moi, patron.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire tous les quatre ?

Abby secoua la tête avec énergie avant de serrer à nouveau le chiot contre sa poitrine.

- C'est le calme plat patron expliqua Tony. Même pas un vol de bicyclette appartenant à la Navy à l'horizon.

- Même pas un rapport en retard DiNozzo ?

- Peut-être un ou deux... répondit celui-ci avant de se diriger vers son bureau sous le regard lourd de son supérieur.

- Mais Gibbs, on a pas de bébés tous les jours au NCIS ! protesta la scientifique.

- Ce sont des chiots, Abs, et d'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils font ici !

- Les maîtres de la chienne qui s'est accouplée avec Jethro voulaient les noyer...

- Moins fort McGee, ils ne doivent surtout pas entendre ça, tu vas les traumatiser !

Abby mis ses mains sur les oreilles du petit Dino. Tony et Ziva échangèrent un regard amusé devant l'attitude enfantine de la jeune femme.

- Et il se trouve qu'une des chiennes de la mère du docteur Mallard vient d'avoir une portée, il a proposé qu'elle sevre les bébés de Jeth.... De mon chien, patron.

En voyant les difficultés qu'éprouvait son coéquipier Ziva décida de lui venir en aide :

- Ducky vient de finir son service, et comme sa mère n'aime pas trop les étrangers il a proposé de les ramener lui-même. Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

Gibbs parut presque accepter cette explication quand de petits aboiements s'élevèrent du carton posée sur le bureau de McGee, attirant l'attention de tous les agents de l'étage. Il laissa son regard errer sur son équipe.

- Je suis attendu au MTAC pour une conférence avec Tel-Aviv. Si ces chiots ne sont pas repartis quand je serai sorti, c'est moi qui irai vous noyer dans la première flaque venue.

Sur ce, il parti en direction de l'escalier mais faillit heurter Ducky qui arrivait dans la direction opposée :

- Ah Jethro ! Je te croyais déjà parti...

- J'ai été rappelé par le directeur, un problème avec Tel Aviv.

- Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Je suis ici pour le savoir. Mais je ne pensais pas trouver un chenil à la place de mon bureau en arrivant ici.

Le légiste jeta un regard par dessus l'épaule de son ami et les membres de l'équipe lui firent de grands signes destinés à exprimer leur impuissance.

- Oui... ne t'en fais pas Jethro, ils ne resteront pas là longtemps.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Je suis déjà à la tête d'une équipe de clowns, je n'ai pas envie de monter un numéro de chiens savants en plus !

- Et pourtant tu serais étonné de voir les services que nos amis de la gante canine peuvent nous rendre, commença le docteur en levant son doigt pour appuyer ses propos, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Une de mes connaissances qui enseigne à Oxford à étudié une tribu inouit qui utilisait les chiens....

- Ducky, à l'heure où nous parlons le directeur, l'Amiral Kensbrow et un agent de Tel Aviv sont en train de se regarder en chien de faïence en m'attendant, l'interrompit Gibbs avec impatience.

- Quoi ? Ah oui, ta conférence ! Je suppose que je pourrais te raconter cela plus tard, reconnut le médecin en se déplaçant sur le côté

Son ami le dépassa et s'engagea dans l'escalier menant au MTAC à grandes enjambées. Ducky le regarda disparaître avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

- Abigail ma chère, je vous avez bien dit que Timothy aurait dû rester dans la voiture avec les chiots.

- Ça aurait évité au Bleu d'avoir à s'expliquer, regarde il est encore tout rouge. Gibbs est parti McGee, tu peux arrêter de faire de l'apnée.

- Très drôle Tony, répliqua l'intéressé avant de s'approcher du carton pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Quand il le souleva des jappements de protestations s'élevèrent. Jappements auxquels le chiot que tenait Abby se joignit aussitôt. Ziva, qui se trouvait juste à côté, émit une grimace devant ce son désagréable et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Il est insupportable ! C'est bien ce que je disais, DiNozzo est un nom parfait pour lui !

La scientifique intercepta le regard interrogateur de Ducky et lui expliqua avec un immense sourire :

- Celui-ci s'appellera Dino !

Le docteur Mallard eut un petit rire devant l'air affligé de McGee qui contrastait avec la mine enthousiaste qu'arborait la jeune femme :

- Abby.... Je crois VRAIMENT que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Oui, pourquoi le Bleu ? renchérit Tony en se détournant de son ordinateur qu'il avait feint d'utiliser pendant que Gibbs était là.

- Parce que j'ai déjà Tony sur le dos toute la journée, je n'ai pas besoin de retrouver un autre DiNozzo chaque fois que j'irai leur rendre visite !

- Un peu plus de respect quand tu parles d'un supérieur le Bleu !

- Tu n'es pas mon supérieur, Tony.

- Si, question d'ancienneté.

- Dans ce cas ne serait-ce pas plutôt Ducky ? le taquina Ziva avec un sourire provocateur.

DiNozzo était sur le point de répondre quand le légiste décida de mettre fin aux hostilités :

- Timothy, mère me réprimandera durement si je suis en retard pour le dîner, nous ferions mieux d'y aller tout de suite.

- Je vous suis, Ducky.

McGee s'approcha d'Abby qui serra une dernière fois le chiot avant de le replacer dans le carton avec regret :

- Ducky, n'oublie pas de dire à ta mère que celui-ci s'appelle Dino !

- Je n'y manquerai pas, ma chère.

- Abby.... commença Mc Gee.

- Oui ?

Il voulut protester à nouveau mais devant le sourire radieux de la scientifique il finit par abandonner la partie. Qu'il le veuille ou non, un autre DiNozzo venait bel et bien d'entrer sa vie.

- Rien....

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur à la suite de Ducky et pénétra bientôt à l'intérieur sous les regards de ses coéquipiers.

Appuyé sur la rambarde qui surplombait la salle, Gibbs sourit. Abby se retourna, son visage affichait une joie enfantine accompagnée d'un petit air victorieux. L'ex-marines la regarda avec une pointe de tendresse alors qu'elle rejoignait Ziva et Tony. Il les observa quelques secondes puis, après un dernier sourire comme ceux qu'il ne s'accordait que lorsqu'il se savait parfaitement seul, se retourna et rejoignit le MTAC.

xox

**Fin**


End file.
